


New Year, New Nemesis?

by swanqueenismagic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenismagic/pseuds/swanqueenismagic
Summary: Ava has known Sara Lance for all of 45 minutes, and she can’t stand her.





	New Year, New Nemesis?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 70% of this during Christmas break, with the intention of posting it on New Year's Eve, but clearly that didn't happen. So I finished it up to add to Femslash February, instead!  
> As per usual, this is unedited.

Ava has known Sara Lance for all of 45 minutes, and she can’t stand her. 

She wouldn’t even be in this situation if she hadn’t let her friends convince her to come to their New Year’s Eve party. Nate had made a convincing pitch as to why she should come, Gary had begged and Nora had threatened. Which is how she’d ended up sitting here in Nate, Gary and Ray’s apartment. 

It wasn’t a typical New Year party, which was a big part of the reason Ava had allowed her friends to convince her that this was a good idea. Nate had assured her that it would be laidback, with just their friends, and several of Ray and Nate’s other friends. Everyone was supposed to show up wearing pajamas for a night of drinking and tabletop gaming. 

She’d met Sara, when Nora had asked Ava and Nate to play Settlers of Catan with her. Nora had been insisting that this was going to be the game where she finally destroyed Ava’s winning streak. Nate had mentioned that he had a friend he wanted her to meet, so Sara had been the fourth person to join their game. It had been a nightmare ever since. Ava was convinced that, despite the pink fluffy slippers, Sara Lance was some kind of demon sent to personally torture her. 

For some reason, Sara had gone after Ava as soon as the game began. She’d used the robber to steal Ava’s cards, she’d used roads to cut her off and she always had a snarky comment to add. As the game went on, Nate looked more and more concerned that his friends were going to murder each other. Nora, however, had been thoroughly enjoying herself, seeming to feed off the drama. Ava was level headed and strategic. She rarely lost her cool or lost a game, but Sara was giving her run for her money. 

Now Ava is here. At the very end of her rope, and rapidly heading from tipsy towards drunk. Sara is grating on her nerves, and she’s practically fuming. She just wants to win this stupid game so it will be over with and then she never has to talk to Sara again.

Much to Ava’s relief, it looks like the game will finally be over soon. Ava finally has the cards she needs to win, she just has to wait for her turn so she can play them. 

Nora finishes her turn and passes the dice to Sara who immediately rolls… a 7. 

Sara moves the robber, and then turns towards Ava with a smirk, “Give it up, Sharpe.”

If looks could kill, Ava is pretty sure that the glare she’s directing at Sara would cause her to drop dead. She holds her cards out, and Sara takes her sheep. The sheep she was going to use to win the game. 

With a smug look on her face, Sara passes the dice to Ava, and leans back in her chair. 

Ava snatches the dice off the table and practically throws them back down. 

It’s a 7, and Ava can’t hide the triumphant grin that splits her face. She’s about to use the robber to take her sheep back from Sara, when Sara says, “You have to re-roll that.”

Ava turns to Sara, “Excuse me?”

“The di is tilted on the edge of the board, which means that the roll doesn’t count and you have to re-roll it.” Sara replies. 

“That’s bullshit. What kind of made up rule is that?” 

“Everyone knows that you re-roll tilted dice, it’s like Tabletop gaming 101.”

Ava sees Nate glance nervously between her and Sara. He opens and closes his mouth clearly wanting to say something to change the subject but worried that their anger will be redirected at him. Ray ends up rescuing him by calling from the other side of the living room, “Hey guys, the ball is about to drop!” 

Nate and Nora make their escape, gathering around the TV with everyone else. Ava, however, is definitely a little drunk and not ready to let it go that easily. “Not everyone knows it, because it’s a rule you’re making up so I won’t use the robber to steal back that sheep.” Ava says as she stands up. 

Sara stands up to match her as she says, “You’re just mad because I’m winning.”

“It’s not really winning if you have to make up rules as you go along to pull it off, and you know what-” Ava is interrupted, and they turn to look towards the living room as everyone loudly begins the 10 second countdown to the New Year. 

Ava turns back to Sara when she hears her mutter, “Fuck, I forgot to find someone to kiss at midnight.” 

Ava is staring at Sara, and her terrible drunk goblin brain won’t let her look away as it forms an idea. It’s a terrible idea, Sara is really hot but she’s also potentially the most frustrating person Ava has ever met in her life. 

“THREE… TWO… ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Ava really isn’t going to do it, but the alcohol buzzing through her is convincing her that maybe it isn’t the worst idea she’s ever had. Sara turns back towards her and Ava grabs her face, pulling Sara in. 

She’s still not completely sure why, but she’s kissing Sara. Ava hears Sara make a slightly startled noise against her mouth, and realizes what she’s just done. Before she can pull away and panic properly, Ava feels Sara’s hands come up to grip her waist, holding her in place. Her grip tightens as she spins Ava around and pins her against the wall. Sara presses in closer, and Ava feels like she’s floating. The part of Ava’s brain that’s still functioning tells her that this was definitely a good idea. 

Nora’s laughter is what finally causes them to break apart. “So that’s what all of that was about! I figured as much.” 

Ava huffs indignantly, “No, she really was trying to cheat!”

Sara laughs, “Agree to disagree.” then she presses back in, and Ava is too busy kissing Sara to remember to be irritated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t played Settlers of Catan, or had a board game party on New Year’s Eve, I highly recommend both!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
